Draco's Story
by TheDancingShadows
Summary: You know the story of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but what went on behind their backs when Draco Malfoy was not with them? What happened down in the Slytherin territory, and what happened back at Malfoy Manor during their Hogwarts years? This is the story of Draco Malfoy's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's Story

Chapter 1

I had no doubt at all that I would be sorted into Slytherin house. Well, if I wasn't, my father would disown me! My first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went very well indeed. My mother, father and I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at exactly 10:00am, an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive. Of course, my father had reserved a whole carriage for myself, Crabbe and Goyle. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were sons of my father's friends. Seeing as they were starting Hogwarts at the same time as me, Father thought it a good idea to set me up with some friends, even before we arrived at the school, just to show that I was more important than everyone else, which of course, I was. I was part of the Malfoy family, and I was the righteous Malfoy heir who would inherit Malfoy Manor and all the money with it when Father died. I was, of course, the most important, not to mention richest student Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to see for a long time.

The Hogwarts Express train journey went very well indeed. I had already said goodbye to my mother and father ten minutes before the train arrived, as they had a very important meeting to attend at 11 o'clock on the dot, the time of which the train always arrived. I made my way to the reserved carriage near the back of the train to meet Crabbe and Goyle.

Oh they really were idiots. They did not stop eating for the entire journey, food that _I _had paid for! I had been planning on buying the whole trolley of food, but some idiot further down in the train had bought most of the trolley already. In the end, I was glad I hadn't bought the whole trolley, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle would've eaten it all, then been sick all over the lovely "First Class" carriage. I called it First Class, as I really _was_ first class and deserved to travel in luxury.

The train soon arrived at Hogsmeade Station. As we all left the train, I remembered what my father had told me about being escorted to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. An idiotic tramp going by the name of "Hagrid" would lead us to the boats which transported us across the Black Lake to the castle. I also remembered that the Slytherin common room was somewhere in the depths of the Black Lake, under the cool, mysterious water. Water was the element of Slytherin house, the element that most Slytherins warmed to most.

As we crossed the Black Lake in the small boats, I started thinking about the four Hogwarts houses. My father had given me a lecture on the history of them, and Slytherin was the house I was to be in, without question. I suited all its traits, and each proud heir of Malfoy Manor had been in Slytherin, dating back as far as the family tree goes. If I wasn't in Slytherin, my father would disown me for sure. But I wasn't worried. I would be sorted into Slytherin, no question about it. I could not last a second in any of the other houses. The nerdy Ravenclaws would get on my nerves as soon as I spoke to them. The dumb Hufflepuffs would just make me want to punch them in the face for being so annoying. As for the Gryffindors, there was no _question_ about them. I would _never_ sink so low as to be sorted into _Gryffindor_. The goody two-shoed show offs had nothing to be proud about. Gryffindor was our – sorry _Slytherin's_ nemesis house, if you like. They were the complete opposite to Slytherin. I was sure that I would hate every single one of them. I knew this even before we got to Hogwarts!

The next half hour went by in a flash. We arrived at Hogwarts castle and a Professor called McGonagall explained to us about the four houses, which of course I already knew about. Some brainless boy in our year had lost his pet toad and suddenly found it behind the Professor. He embarrassed himself by going to collect it. Why, in the first place, would you get a _toad_? Horrible creatures. So slimy and disgusting.

That was when I met Potter for the first time. Now, my father had told me I should try to befriend Potter seeing as he was so famous, and for all we knew he could become a fellow Slytherin. And sure enough, I tried. I introduced myself proudly, but it seemed he had already made friends with…oh I can't even say the name. It is a disgrace. He had made friends with a _Weasley_. A Weasley! I knew in an instant that I would not get on well with Potter if he had chosen to sink so low as even _speaking _to a member of the _Weasley_ family. Them and their scruffy hand-me-down robes and ugly carrot hair. They were mudblood-loving traitors, and should be banished from the wizarding world as they were such a disgrace.

Potter declined my request as a friend, and anybody who does this faces me as their enemy instead. But I thought to myself, say Potter _was_ sorted into Slytherin, and realized his terrible mistake of befriending a Weasley. I would probably try again at some kind of friendship-making. But say he was sorted into _Gryffindor_ then absolutely not.

The Sorting Ceremony began. Student after student were sorted into different Hogwarts houses. There was a mixture of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors. I clapped at every student sorted into Slytherin. Before I knew it, it was my turn to have the sorting hat placed on my head.

I walked up boldly to the stool, a smirk on my face, not making eye contact with any of the Professors. I sat down on the stool ready to relax, when suddenly a voice came straight away from the sorting hat, even before it had been fully placed on my head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled.

A wide grin on my face, I slid off the stool and walked briskly over to the Slytherin table on the far right hand side of the Great Hall, which, by the way, was very great. It had an amazing bewitched night sky with candles everywhere for the ceiling, and it was massive, with huge great big glass windows on the walls. The four long house tables took up most of the room, and the teachers table was raised higher at the front, Professor Dumbledore in the middle. My father had told me that Dumbledore, the headmaster, had been in Gryffindor, so don't take a liking to him.

The welcome feast was glorious. I ate until my stomach hurt. It was possibly the best feast I'd had in my life, much better than the stuff our house elf made back at the Manor. Father kept insisting that the cooking standards be increased, but our stupid slave would not listen. Soon we would need to find a real cook to feed us something _edible_.

After the feast, we were told to follow our House Prefects back to our common rooms. I was excited by this, as Father had told me that the Slytherin common room was magnificent, a true home for pure-bloods. Located under the Black Lake, it was a cool, stone space furnished with leather couches and shiny wooden tables. It sounded very homely, and in a way, quite similar to the Manor.

Unsurprisingly, the common room was exactly how Father had described it, yet even more delightful. I loved it, every bit of it. It was perfect, and from that moment onwards, I knew I was going to enjoy my time at Hogwarts thoroughly, even though my two only friends so far were fat fools, and Harry Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor so now I was to become enemies with him. But there was something special about Hogwarts, I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, I went to bed very late. For some reason, I found it difficult to get to sleep. Luckily, I had the window bed so I could stare up into the strange misty water of the Black Lake. Sometimes a weird creature would float past, and whenever this happened I would smile. I loved the Slytherin dormitories. They were very peaceful as everyone went to sleep. Before bed, however, they couldn't have been more chaotic. Everyone had been running around trying to unpack their trunks, scrambling to get the best bed in the dormitory. Of course, _I _got the bed of my first choice, by the window. I was more important than these pitiful 11 year old boys, trying to act all tough and Slytherin-like. Actually, Slytherins were _not_ known for being show-offs, we were just known for winning everything, and of course, being the best house at Hogwarts.

Eventually, I did fall asleep, way past my usual bedtime back at the Manor. My mother always took care of me after about 8 o'clock when Father was behind his closed door in his large office. I had never been in Father's office ever in my life. It was forbidden, to all the house staff and my mother and I. I had no idea what was inside, nor what Father did in there, but whatever it was, it was important and a complete secret. I knew that he worked in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, but I did not know exactly what that involved. One day, I would find out, when _I_ inherited the Manor, but that wasn't for a very long time.

The next day was my first full day at Hogwarts. I got up reluctantly, as I hadn't slept very well that night. The other Slytherin first years were very eager to go to the Great Hall to have breakfast, particularly Crabbe and Goyle. They was such whale-like goofs. Could they not survive a few extra minutes while I made sure I looked amazingly handsome by doing my hair in the mirror? They were so desperate to go and eat.

Breakfast, I have to say, was delicious. I stuffed myself to the brim, with bacon, eggs, beans, toast, cereal, pain aux chocolates, croissants and pancakes. I felt a little sick afterwards, but that feeling soon subdued.

Our first lesson ever at Hogwarts was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Last night I had found out that she was the head of Gryffindor, so I instantly disliked her as I walked into the classroom. Crabbe, Goyle and I were the first people to arrive, as well as a couple of Ravenclaws.

The lesson started, McGonagall introducing herself as head of Gryffindor house, also teaching Transfiguration. Then, after setting us an essay to write on anything we knew about Transfiguration so far, she turned into a cat animagus. That was quite a shock, everyone going "Wow!" but then we got used to it and worked in silence.

Suddenly, two students burst in through the door about ten minutes into the lesson. I, along with another few students, turned around to see who they were. Unsurprisingly, one of them was Weasley, and the other was Potter.

"Phew! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Weasley spluttered, out of breath.

I grinned as McGonagall suddenly transformed back into human form and gave the boys a bit of a telling off before showing them to their seats.

The next month went by in a flash. I quickly became Professor Snape's favourite student, as I was in Slytherin and I enjoyed Potions a lot. I was certainly much better than that Granger girl, although she was such a nerdy swot, answering all the questions that Snape asked, like she knew everything. Well, clearly she didn't know her place as a muggle. Muggles should be seen and not heard, that was my theory. My father always told me that muggles were far below us in the world. Half-bloods were also below us, and pure-bloods ruled the wizarding world whether the half-bloods liked it or not. Father thought that only _magical_ children should be allowed into Hogwarts, and I agreed with him entirely. How could a _magical _school allow _non_-magical people to become students? It was absurd!

Before we all knew it, it was Christmas. The Great Hall was full of twinkling Christmas trees and lights, and snow fell from the enchanted ceiling. _Real_ snow fell outside, thick and gleaming, covering the school grounds and the entire area around Hogwarts. Lots of students felt the need to build snowmen or have snowball fights, which of course was pointless. It was the older fourth, fifth and sixth year Slytherins who actually used the snow in a useful way, by bullying vulnerable first-years. It was hilarious to watch from the sides, as the older Slytherins would never dare bully myself or my friends. By now I'd made sure most of the important Slytherins knew who I was. The son of Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune and Manor.

Potter had made it onto the loser Gryffindor Quidditch team, being the snob he always was. Slytherin was, of course, the best Quidditch team by far in the school. I intended to join it as soon as that captain Marcus Flint let me. He said the Slytherin team would _never_ allow first years to join, unlike the pathetic Gryffindor team, and that was understandable. I would just have to wait until next year, practising my Seeker skills along the way.

Mother and Father had been writing to me regularly throughout the term. I was to go back to the Manor for the Christmas holidays, and this was to happen every year, Mother said. She wouldn't have it any different.

I started packing early December for my trip home. I was very excited to walk in the familiar halls, smell the dusty bookshelves and taste the bitter sweet air of home. Oh how lovely it was to be rich and own a mansion. I couldn't imagine living any other way.

It was the day the Hogwarts Express would depart from Hogwarts with the students going home to Platform 9¾. I was buzzing with excitement, as were most other students. However, Crabbe and Goyle did not seem to be ecstatic in the slightest to go home.

"Ugh. No Hogwarts food anymore," Goyle muttered.

"Yeah, just plain old _home _food," Crabbe replied.

I rolled my eyes. Food was the only thing they could ever think about. No, not going home to _see their families_ or to _sleep in their own beds_. Just FOOD. Of course, the food at Hogwarts was magnificent, but surely they could go without it for a week or two? Obviously not.

The train finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. It chugged slowly to a halt as everyone in our luxurious carriage got up in a hurry to find their luggage.

I stepped out onto the platform and saw Mother walking towards me gracefully, beaming. "Draco! Your father and I have missed you so much! Look Lucius, he's grown, hasn't he?"

Father stood there in his expensive black suit and cloak, cane in his hand. The cane concealed his long black wand, ready to be used at any time. He looked very important, standing there tall with his long white blonde hair and cunning expression. Oh I was proud to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. One day I would prove that to him in the boldest way possible.

On the way back to our shiny black car driven by our chauffer, Mother asked me all about school. I gave her the answers she wanted to hear – that I was enjoying it very much but I missed them sorely.

The chauffer opened the door for Father, Mother and myself, and we got into the car. He closed the door behind us, and whilst he was walking to the driver's seat, Mother had an "announcement".

"Now dear, your father and I have a very lovely surprise, we can't wait to tell you! But I'm afraid we'll have to wait until we get back to the Manor, as we intend to keep it a secret for a good number of months."

"Well I look forward to hearing all about it, Mother," I replied.

Suddenly I really wanted to know what the surprise was. Were we to have the Manor redecorated? No, Father would never agree to that. Would we be moving to another country? Perhaps. I would just have to be patient and wait until we arrived home.


End file.
